Reunited
by Lunatris262
Summary: Merlin gets reunited with someone from his past. Morgana is still trying to take over Camelot. And how will everyone react when some of Merlin's secrets are brought to light? AU- takes place in season five. good!Mordred T for some language use.
1. Surprising Reunions

**I've had a few plots in my head for a while... So, I plan on updating this between two to three times a week... Hopefully. This takes place during the beginning of season 5 when Mordred is good.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Surprising Reunions

Arthur and the knights decided to drag Merlin hunting, again. "Remind me again, _Sire_, why you decided to bring me along?" They all ride on their horses, laughing at Merlin complain about having to come along. It is late in the evening, and they begin looking for a place to set up camp.

"Because, _Mer_lin, it's important that you are with your king. Plus, you are able to keep Gwaine from trying to cook." The group chuckles at this. They hear a twig snap and all jump off their horses, unsheathing their swords. "Show yourself," Arthur commands in a loud voice. Out of the trees, stumbling and whimpering, emerges a young girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a torn green tunic and black trousers. She holds a sword, which she uses to help her balance. Merlin jumps off of his horse and tries to walk to the blood and dirt covered girl. "Merlin, stay back, she could be dangerous," Arthur says, grabbing Merlin's arm, who shrugs off the hand.

"Wren," Merlin breathes, taking a step toward the girl, who drops the sword at the sight.

The girl turns to the sound, eyes landing on the warlock. "Merlin?" the girl whimpers, trying to take a step, but failing. The warlock catches the girl and embraces her.

"It's going to be alright. No one can hurt you, now," Merlin murmurs, holding her head to his chest.

"Merls, stay with me," the girl sobs, and Merlin has tears in his eyes.

"We need to get Wren to Camelot. Can someone give me my bag? Something must be in there." The warlock doesn't take his eyes off of the blue-eyed girl. "Please, someone give me my bag!" Merlin grabs the bag from Arthur, who actually looks a little scared at how Merlin was yelling. "Please, Wren, be okay. I'll take care of you," he whispers as he cleans the wounds. The knights are astonished at how Merlin is so careful and gentle with the weeping girl. "Hush, Fizzle, you need to rest. I will stay with you. I will never let you go, again," he says, trying to lighten the mood with the affectionate nickname.

"I fought them, Merls. I got away and fought, just like you taught me," the girl mumbles.

"You did well. I am so proud of you. Rest, for me," Wren nods and puts her head on Merlin's bag to use as a pillow. "Here," Merlin hands the girl his jacket and she takes it, closing her eyes.

"Do they know?" she whispers.

"Not yet. They can't. But, soon, then we can be free," Merlin responds in a hushed tone.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Doubt it," Wren says smiling, yet sleepily.

"Believe it." Then, the girl closes her eyes and drifts into sleep, letting the exhaustion take over her. Merlin runs a hand through Wren's wavy hair as she sleeps.

Someone lays a hand on Merlin's shoulder, making him jump, magic almost reacting. That someone, happened to be Gwaine, "Sorry, mate, didn't mean to scare you."

"No. It's fine, I just, it's been a long day. I can't believe she's alive," Merlin says, rubbing a hand down his face and chuckling.

"So, who is she?" Arthur asks.

"It's a long story."

"We've got plenty of time," Arthur scoffs.

"Okay, but I need you all to promise me something…"

* * *

**So... who do you think Wren, or 'Fizzle' is? Why does Merlin call her Fizzle? What does Merlin need the group to promise him? Well, take a guess! You can put it in a review. That text box is calling your name... See you next chapter!**

**XOXO,**

**~Lunatris262~**


	2. Unexpected Truths

Chapter Two: Unexpected Truths

The knights look at Merlin expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "You have to give me your word that you will wait for me to explain before interrupting or making any action. And I need you to promise me that no harm will come to Wren."

Arthur is the one who speaks up, "I swear to you, that we will not do anything until you finish explaining and that no harm will come to Wren."

Merlin takes a deep breath, "Okay." He glances at the sleeping girl and looks back at his friends, "I guess the only way to tell you guys is to say it, and then show you, Wren and I have magic." The warlock searches the faces of his friends. Arthur looks hurt, Gwaine looks slightly excited, Percival probably already knew, and Leon is unreadable. Merlin holds the girl's hand, somehow giving him the strength and courage to continue.

"Wren is my younger sister. We were born with magic. My mother, she left to search for my father, when she came back, she was with child. We shouldn't have been born with magic, it shouldn't be possible, but we were. Wren is fifteen, when we went to Ealdor, my mother told me that bandits took her the day before. I had one of my funny feelings that day, I should've known. I… I searched for her, she was only eleven. I promised her that I would come back for her. Will and I actually taught ourselves to swordfight, so I taught Wren." Merlin lets out a sob, gripping his sister's hand like a lifeline.

"I was afraid that I was going to lose her. But, when I found the bandits that took her, they told me that she was dead. I couldn't believe it, I always felt her presence in me, I knew that she couldn't be dead. But, when I couldn't find Wren, I gave up hope. I have only used magic for good. Only to protect Camelot and you all. When I was young, before I could even talk, object moved and floated. My mother taught me to keep it a secret. But, when I was seven, Wren was born, and mother told me to teach her how to control magic. Magic isn't evil, it is a tool. You don't choose magic, it chooses you. I'm sorry that I never told you."

Again, Merlin sighs, "If you want me to die, I will. I will let you with no objection, just… don't make Wren watch. Don't hurt her." But, then, to Merlin's surprise, someone puts a hand on his shoulder and another person hugs him. The person who touched his shoulder, was Gwaine. The person who hugged him… was Arthur.

"You know, it took you long enough to tell me," Arthur laughs.

"You _knew?_"

"Yeah, ever since the Fisher King. But, why didn't you trust me?"

"I was afraid of rejection. Lancelot was the only person who really ever accepted me, other than Will." Merlin shifts.

"Well, we accept you. I am going to legalize magic, and then you, my friend, will be court sorcerer."

"Um, just so you know, I'm a warlock." Arthur nods. "I think we should get some sleep. I'll take first watch. While the knights set up the bedrolls, Merlin leans up against a tree, magic at the ready in case something happens. Then, Merlin hears the soft snores coming from his friends. But, he also hears a twig snap. He jumps at the sound, creating a fireball in his hand.

"Hey, Merls, it's just me."

"Oh, Fizzle. Ever wonder why Mother named us both after birds?" he asks while Wren sits down.

"So, anyone would know we were siblings. How's Will?"

Merlin's heart drops to his stomach, of course she hadn't heard. She's been stuck in a cage or on the run for five years. "He's dead. The bandit's killed him, when he took an arrow for Arthur."

"No, not will. Please, Merlin, tell me you're joking." Merlin shakes his head, unable to look his sister in the eye. He watches the tears fall down her face.

"Do you want to talk about who took you? Or what happened? It might help, maybe get rid of some of the memories." Wren nods slowly, looking at the ground.

"The bandits sold me to slave traders, who then, sold me to another set of bandits. They were so cruel. They put the magic restraining manacles on me and I thought I was going to die. But, they left a dagger from the torture in my cage, which was a mistake. I fought until I got away. They branded me, Merls, right on my neck," then, Wren starts to cry harder.

Merlin rubs his sister's back, "Hey, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. I promise."

"I was caught again, anyway. I was with the Druids, and met a girl who was older than me. They were afraid of her though. We both went into the forest, even though she told me to stay away from her. This man, Halig, caught us. Her name was Freya, and she helped me get away. I fought, injuring the man Halig was with, but Freya was stuck. She told me to run, that she would catch up with me. She never did, and I don't know what happened to her. I was caught by bandits again, then a woman got me, her name was Morgause. When I wouldn't help her, she tortured me, taunting me that she would never let me see the light of day again. But, Morgana came and did the same when her sister died. I finally got away, fighting my way out with only a sword that I stole from a sleeping guard."

Merlin, who now also has tears in his eyes, hugs his sister, not willing to let go. "I know what happened to Freya."

"How is she? I hope she is well. She kept telling me that she was a monster, but I told her that no one as nice as her could be. We kept each other sane. She told me about her family and I told her about you."

"She… died. I took care of her though, we actually, fell in love."

"Merlin! You had a girlfriend! But, Freya, she was so nice. I wish I could talk to her again." Wren leans her head on her brother's shoulder, "Will we ever catch a break?"

"Probably not. But, if you stay with me, I will do everything in my power to help you stay safe."

"So, I see Mordred is a knight, now. That's good, I was hoping that he was doing well."

"Yeah, just be careful. I have heard a prophecy. It turns out that I am Emrys. Arthur is the Once and Future King. And basically, my life has been just destiny for the past five years."

"Merlin! Well, I always knew you were special. So, what does that have to do with Mordred?"

"People have said that he is going to be Arthur's doom. I won't let that happen. I can't, not only because Arthur is my destiny, but because he is my friend." Merlin sighs. "Life is complicated."

"Well, you're right. Just like you are about everything else."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been bored without you, just like you said I would be." Wren laughs. "Now, I am pretty sure that you and I have a swordfight match that we never finished."

"Oh, you are on!" Merlin picks up the sword that was Will's. Then, his sister takes her stance, as does he, and they begin. Then, when Wren falls on the ground, they begin laughing. By the time they are done with their little challenges, the sun is up. Merlin walks over to the king, whispering to Wren, "Hey, you might want to watch out. This is going to be fun."

Then, Merlin screams, "Hey, it's time to wake up, your Royal Pratness."

"_Mer_lin! Five more minutes," the king groans.

"You asked for it." Merlin wakes up the rest of the knights. Telling them to be quiet as they wake up. "Okay, five minutes are up," and the warlock makes a bucket of water appear over Arthur's head, tipping it over and letting all of the liquid spill on the king's head.

"You idiot!" Arthur shouts as the whole group, including Wren, chuckle.

"Nice work, Merls. But, I would rather ride without listening to a clotpole complain, so I think I will dry him off." Wren blows a breath with her eyes glowing gold and the king is completely dry.

Then, Gwaine whispers to Merlin, "I think now that your sister is here, we can pull a lot more pranks." Merlin smiles and nods, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

**Well, I know that this had a lot of dialogue, but, I needed everyone to know what happened and for Merlin to explain. Other than the explanation, I realize that this was a very fluffy chapter, other than the part where Wren told Merlin how she was kidnapped and held multiple times. The real stuff happens next chapter, so get ready. Thank you to .358 for reviewing! Please review! You know you want to...**

**XOXO,**

**~Lunatris262~**


	3. A Brother's Love

Since everyone is awake Merlin decides to introduce everyone to Wren. "Okay, Fizzle, these people are some of my best friends. This is Gwaine," Gwaine steps up to the girl and kisses her hand, then backs away, "Percival, but we like to call him Percy," the giant knight gives her a gentle smile. "This is Leon," he just waves, "You've already met the royal prat, but this is King Arthur," then, Wren gives him a small curtsy, "And you've already met Mordred."

"Mordred," she shouts and flings herself at him. "I missed you!" she says as Mordred tries to hug her.

"Hey, Songbird," he says smiling.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but, we have to go. I hear bandits," Wren stiffens at the word as they come out of Arthur's mouth, and she immediately goes into shock.

Mordred catches her as she falls, he lowers her to the ground, where she lay trembling. All the knights take a step back, including Mordred. Merlin walks toward his trembling sister and kneels down next to her. "You're safe, Wren. Come on, you are safe. Come on. Please, they can't hurt you. I promise, I will not let anyone hurt you again. If I am still alive and still able, I will do everything in my power to make sure you are not hurt ever again. You know that my power is huge. Come on, Wren. Fizzle? I will take care of you, Fizzle. Remember our pact. Come on, I love you…"

"I love you more," she murmurs.

"Doubt it."

"Believe it," she says, opening her eyes slowly. Merlin lifts her up into his arms, "Why are you carrying me, Merls? Not five anymore," she mumbles.

"Because we have to move quickly. You are riding with me." Merlin helps his sister onto the horse first, then he gets on in front of her. She clasps her hands around his waist. The rest of the knights get on their horses and make their way toward Camelot. The bandits come out of the trees though, and Wren gets her magic out, a fireball in her hand, sword in the other. The fireball fizzes out though, so she uses her magic to control the trees. Same with Merlin, except he uses the fireballs and shields. They start the fight, but a bandit knocks the sword out of Wren's hand.

"Oh lookie here, hey Jacob! Look, it's the witch we caught." Merlin never moved so quickly in his life. It all happened so fast, the man brought back his sword, Wren tried to dodge it, but was pushed out of the way by her brother. The blade went into his side, but not his heart nor his stomach. He fell to the ground. Wren's face contorts in rage, and she screams.

"Knights, move away now!" she yells, her eyes glowing gold. All of the knights move to the side and a huge ball of fire appears in her hand. She casts it toward the bandits, disintegrating most of them. The rest are knocked to the ground by Wren, and then Mordred steps in to help and throws the men to the trees. Then, Wren runs back to her brother, "Merlin! You do realize that was one of the stupidest things you've ever done, right?" she shouts.

"Nope. I think I've done worse. Would you like me to try and top it?"

"Merls, don't you dare! If you die on me, I swear, I will drag you back from Avalon just so I can scream at you!"

"I see you haven't changed. But, I guess I can't call you Fizzle, anymore."

"You can, and you will. Just promise me that you will live. You still have to protect me, remember," she turns her face toward Mordred, "Mordred! I need water, I can heal him!" The boy runs to the stream and gets water into Merlin's water-skin, then hands it back to Wren. "Hey, I love you."

"I love you more."

"Doubt it."

"Believe it," Merlin says, trying to laugh but then only coughing.

Merlin closes his eyes, passing out, and Wren's turn golden. She says words of the Old Religion that only Mordred understands. Then, lets out a colorful string of curses, to the surprise of the knights.

"Oh, close your mouths, I don't want you to catch flies," she snaps. "Mordred, please?" she asks, and he walks over to her. Putting his hands on top of hers, they say the words. The wound is covered in a golden mist, and closes. "Can we set up camp? He shouldn't be moved for a couple of hours." Gwaine went for the firewood with Percival, Leon and Mordred set up camp, while Arthur and Wren sat, watching over Merlin. "Merls, remember when we were younger, and Will, you, and I accidentally caused a tree to fall on Old Man Simmons house. He was furious. But, we were all laughing so hard, we couldn't breathe. I wish everything was still that simple," she says, running her hand through Merlin's hair. "But we are going to be alright. Because you said so, and you are always right, Big Brother. I need you to wake up though. I need you to come back to me. I know you miss Will and Freya, but you need to wake up and come back. I will sing you whatever you want me to. Even the lullaby mother would sing to us. Just wake up."

"Wren, I think you should go away from Merlin for a little bit. You are getting really upset and I don't want you to hurt anyone," Arthur says, putting a hand on her back. She jerks away, glaring indignantly at the king.

"I am not going to be ordered around by some prat! Why would I leave him alone with _you_? So you can kill him when he can't even defend himself! I don't think so!"

Arthur puts his hands up in surrender, "I would never hurt Merlin! He is my friend."

"Yeah, because _friends_ serve each other hand and foot with nothing in return. I can feel what Merlin feels, it's a connection between us. Merlin feels it with everyone, I just have it with him. He has been scared, but hiding it. He has been feeling guilty and depressed. But, most of all, he has been feeling proud. Not of himself though, he never does that. He always… never mind, I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry, for everything that has happened to you and Merlin."

"Thank you."

"Why do you talk to him, while he is asleep?"

"I always believed that he could hear me. He has done this kind of stuff before, sometimes, he will say spells in his sleep. Nothing dangerous, just… protective. You should rest, sire, we woke up after noon, it's dusk. I'll watch over him." Arthur nods in thanks and walks toward his bedroll near the fire.

The rest of the knights begin to go to sleep, but Mordred walks over to Wren. "Hi, Songbird."

"Hey, Mordred."

"If you want to talk about it. I'm fine with it. We would talk all the time in the camp, remember?"

Wren laughs through her tears, "Yeah. The first thing you said to me was, 'You're pretty.' And then asked what my name was."

Mordred starts chuckling, "When you told me that your name was Wren, I could no longer think of the bird. You filled my mind. And then I heard you sing. It was the most marvelous thing that I had ever heard."

"Then, you just called me Songbird, for the rest of my time there. I missed that. I'm so scared. What is Merlin doesn't wake up?" She chokes on a sob.

"Hey, look at me," Mordred gently holds Wren's chin, turning her face toward him, he wipes away the tears on her face. "Merlin _will_ wake up. He keeps his promises. And you have me." Then, Mordred leans forward, but waits, as if asking for permission, but then Wren puts her lips on his, and kisses him. Then, they pull away, slowly.

"Promise me you won't leave me," Wren says, hope and despair all mixed in one voice.

"I would give you the stars. Will you court me?" Wren embraces Mordred, leaving him slightly confused, "Is that a yes?" he laughs.

"Oh! Yes!" She grins. Then turns her attention to Merlin, who stirs in his sleep, "Merls?"

"Do you need anything Merlin?" Mordred asks.

The warlock groans, "If you hurt my sister, you are going to need a lot of backup." Then the three of them laugh. That is, until Morgana appears in the camp… Right. Next. To. Wren.

* * *

**Dun dun duuunnnn! So, what do you think is going to happen? Thank you Sparky199 for reviewing! See you all next chapter! Please review!**

**XOXO,**

**~Lunatris262~**


	4. A Lover's Sacrifice

"Hello, _Merlin_," Morgana says with a sneer. "I see you have found my prisoner. I think I will take her back." Wren sits there fearfully. All of the knights are awake.

"You will not harm her!" Mordred yells.

"Oh, look who's talking, traitor!" she screeches.

"He's right, you will not harm Wren!" Merlin stands, his wound completely healed, and pushes Wren behind him.

"Well, look who's being overprotective today, Merlin. Or should I say, _Emrys_? Did you really think I was that stupid? An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. A _sister_ for a _sister._" Merlin shakes his head, still shielding Wren from any attack.

"Don't do this Morgana. It's me you want, leave my sister out of this. She hasn't done anything to you," Merlin says slowly but defiantly.

"She defied me! This monster will pay!" Morgana shrieks.

"Wren is not a monster! You on the other-hand, I have my doubts about. Leave her out of this!" Wren has stepped beside her brother, and before he can even finish his sentence, Morgana shoots a ball of pure energy at the girl. Neither she nor Merlin have enough time to react, but Mordred does, and he jumps in front of Wren. Morgana screams in agony as Wren shoots her with giant fireball, bigger than she had used for the bandits, over three times the size, which, of course, kills the evil witch.

As soon as the deed is done, Wren runs falls to her knees next to Mordred. "Please, you told me you wouldn't leave me."

"I know, I will watch over you. The only… thing I regret… is not telling you… that I loved you sooner… and that… I won't live to see… Albion… Songbird, sing to me?" Wren nods, trying to hold back her tears so that she can give her love his final wish.

"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.  
One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."

Mordred's eyes close, but Wren continues.  
"Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more." Mordred's chest stops rising.  
"And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."

Wren's voice cracks on the last line, and her tears just stream down her face, never ceasing. She plants a kiss on Mordred's forehead, "I will never forget you. I will love you forever. I promise." Then, she turns to her brother.

"It's okay, Fizzle. You can grieve. You fought well, and defeated Morgana. I am so proud." Merlin wraps his arms around his sister, holding her head to his chest, stroking her wavy tresses.

"It hurts so much," it comes out muffled, but Merlin understands every word.

"I know, sis, I know." The knights give Wren and Merlin a moment.

"Make it stop, Merls. I'm tired of fighting. I don't want to be strong anymore."

"You don't have to be alone anymore." Then, that lets loose another whole flood of tears. Merlin sits there, whispering comforting words and consoling his sister as she sobs.

"It hurts, Merls. My heart feels like it's shattered."

"I know, Fizzle. I felt the same way about Freya. Come on, Fizzle, I think you should eat something. I'm going to cook, alright. Then, I know where we are going to have a funeral for Mordred." Merlin starts to cook, and most of the knights stay away from Wren, and by most, I mean Arthur. While Percival and Leon try to comfort the girl, while Gwaine tries to make her laugh. He is almost succeeding, at least gaining a partial grin.

Arthur walks over to Merlin, who is stirring the rabbit stew. "Hey, Arthur, what do you need?" Merlin asks, wiping away a tear from his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, terrific."

"Okay, let's take this approach. Who is Freya?" Merlin looks at Arthur.

"She was a girl… that I fell in love with. She died and I don't like to talk about it. In fact, I don't like to talk about a lot of things. Because, if I talk about it, it makes it all real. At least, if I keep it to myself, I can pretend it wasn't real." Merlin wipes away another tear. _Why am I still crying?_ Merlin thinks. _I should have been kinder to him._

"Merlin, that's no way to live," Arthur says quietly.

"If you had to face all the things that I had, you would be broken! I can't even face them, or I would be shattered! So, just drop it!" The sudden outburst catches the attention of all the knights and Wren, but Merlin just stands up and bolts. Wren goes to chase after him, but Arthur tells her to wait, to give him some space.

By the time Merlin gets back, Mordred's body is ready for the funeral. Percival carries the body, following Merlin to where they are going to have the service. It is a lake, with mountain and wildflowers. Merlin and Wren create a boat, using both of their magic. Mordred is laid in the boat, which is covered in ferns and wildflowers. Merlin sets out the boat, and Wren sets it on fire, on the second try. "So, why did you choose here?" Wren finally asks.

"Because this is where I gave a funeral to Freya and my friend Lancelot. I thought it would be nice for him to have a funeral at Lake Avalon." Wren nods, and watches her love's body burn. The loss has weighed heavily on her heart, but she knows that in few day, she will have to be strong again. Mordred would not want her to live a miserable life because he was gone. Then, she gets on Mordred's horse, which would now be hers, the knights and Merlin doing the same, and they begin riding for Camelot.

* * *

**One more chapter to go! Hope you've liked it! Please review and thank you to Merwholocked628 for telling me about my mistake in the first chapter. It's fixed! Please review!**

**XOXO,**

**~Lunatris262~**


	5. A Mother's Joy

After getting Wren settled in Camelot, and legalizing magic, Merlin and her decided that it was time that they visited Ealdor. Especially since she still doesn't know that Wren is alive.

"Mum! I came to visit! I have some great news and a surprise for you!"

Hunith opens the door for her son, while Wren hides in the bushes. "Merlin! What a nice surprise! What is the great news? I already heard that Arthur legalized magic." Merlin smiles.

"Arthur told me to tell you that he sends his good will, but unfortunately, he had matters to tend to within the kingdom. But, this is going to be the best news you have heard. Even better than magic being legalized." Merlin gives his mother a huge smile.

"What is it, dear?"

"May I present, my fifteen year old sister, Wren," the girl comes out of her hiding spot and opens the door. Her wavy caramel colored hair falls down to her waist and her bright blue eyes have tears in them.

"Mother!" Wren runs to her mother and hugs her. Hunith starts to cry.

"Wren. Oh my gosh! I thought I lost you. You're here! I can't believe it! I love you so much. I've missed you."

Merlin and Wren decide that as a joke they would make objects float around the room, for old time's sake. When Hunith lets go of her daughter she laughs, seeing that Merlin's and Wren's eyes are gold. "You both really love to mess with me. I guess some things never change." Then, Merlin takes something out of his pocket.

"Oh, I made you both something. I was going to wait, but now is a great time." Merlin takes out two carved dragons.

"Oh, Merls! They're magnificent!" Wren squeals, "Thank you!"

Hunith puts a hand on Merlin's cheek, "You are so much like your father," she says quietly.

"I met him, Mum… but, he passed away soon after. I am so sorry."

"You know, Merlin, I'm just happy you got to meet him."

Merlin and Wren fill Hunith in on the whole story, leaving out the girl's torture. Merlin is now Court Sorcerer, but hates titles and ranks. Wren is Court Sorceress and they both love their jobs. Though they are required to go to meetings, they teach young children magic and fight the men and women who threaten their king. Merlin is also the Court Physician, but Wren also helps when it is needed.

"Oh, my children, you have accomplished miracles," Hunith beams.

The whole family goes in for a group hug, and though the family's love life is completely ruined, they know that as long as they have each other and their friends, that everything will be okay.

* * *

**I thought I posted this last night, but it didn't go through... Sorry about that! I hope you enjoyed! I may use my OC for another Merlin fanfic, but it will most likely be unrelated to this one, unless I do a fanfic about Wren's torture... *laughs maniacally*. Please review!**

**XOXO,**

**~Lunatris262~**


End file.
